Christmas Eve
by wednesday the 4th
Summary: Do you know what it's like to be responsible for someones death? DracoHermione This is not as morbid as it sounds
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Christmas present for all the lovely people who have ever reviewed Monday Morning. So enjoy and you guys should have fun coz my 6 weeks school holidays start soon!!

**Christmas Eve**

Hermione smiled as she made her way through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had always loved Christmas at Hogwarts, it was the only time of year when most people came together over a common love of the festive season and were able to be on speaking terms with everyone in the school no matter who they were. This Christmas however, was not the best ever after all it was Hermione's first without Harry or Dumbledore about to join in the celebrations. After Dumbledore's death Harry had set off in search of Voldemort, making Ron and Hermione promise not to follow him and to stay safe with each other.

Hermione was only just getting used to life without her best friend and mentor when she had found out that Draco Malfoy was planning to make his way back to school around Christmas (this had infuriated Ron no end and he had spent the lead up to Christmas planning ways to kill Malfoy without anyone finding out it was him). Hermione however, had been spending most of her time remembering every other lead up to Christmas ever in her life and wishing this one could be as carefree and enjoyable. But with no sign that Harry was alive for months she was worried sick and would spend hours thinking up hundreds of scenarios as to what could have Harry's attention so fully that he would forget about Ron and herself. Some of the nicer ones included hiding out in some exotic country with some pretty girl he planned to marry or hiding close enough that he could keep an eye on her without being noticed. It was the less nice ones that kept Hermione awake for hours on end, she would wonder if Death Eaters had captured Harry and were slowly killing him for Voldemort's evening entertainment or worse making him slowly kill himself under the many curses at their disposal. It was times like these Hermione wished she had someone to turn to but most people were already tied up worrying about their own family and friends who hadn't come back to school were.

Hermione had been wandering around the Entrance Hall trying to calm herself after thinking up yet another awful death for Harry, when the door's burst open letting in the bitterly cold air from the outside of the castle. Hermione turned to look at the door and was nearly physically knocked over by the sight of a tall, thin blonde standing in the ankle deep snow. She knew it could only be one person at the door but Draco didn't seem to be able to bring himself to step into the school the that Hermione loved so dearly. Without a second thought she made her way to the door and grabbed Malfoy's upper arm pulling him into the hall (with him being at least a head taller and 10kg heavier then herself it proved to be harder than anticipated). Pushing his hood back Hermione could see that Malfoy had become even thinner and more pale and pointed than he had been before (if that was even possible).

"Granger I would prefer it if you didn't touch me," Draco said, but it wasn't an insult it was more of a request. Hermione noticed instantly Malfoy's voice had no sting or arrogance just a hollow sound like his heart had been ripped out and he felt nothing. Instead of vocalising Hermione merely nodded and removed the hand she now noticed was rested on her counterpart's shoulder.

"Where do you need to go Malfoy?" She asked making sure that she kept her distance.

"I need to see Professor McGonagall" was the short reply she got.

"Do you know where to go?"

"Yes Granger I do I've been into that office quite a few times believe it or not." There were remnants of Draco's former self in the sentence.

"Oh, I just ment that if you needed the password or something I could help you is all" Hermione replied in a rather shy manner she had taken to using in the last year when people were rude to her, she no longer got fired up but backed down into herself and tried not to provoke anyone into yelling at her.

"Gee Granger I didn't figure on you being so accommodating but if it makes you feel better show me the way."

Hermione smiled realising that something had really changed in Draco Malfoy since she had last had contact with him nearly a year before. While he wasn't a complete gentleman he had certainly become less full of himself and more like a just-another-face-in-the-crowd type. However, in true Malfoy style he left without waiting for a reply leaving Hermione to chase after him in order to catch up. When they finally reached their destination Hermione looked at Draco offering him time to say the password but when a minute or so had passed she looked right at the statue and gave it the password it desired to open up. Draco stepped onto the stairs and looked at Hermione expectantly waiting for her to join him. Hesitating for a second, as if this might be some kind of weird joke, she finally stepped onto the staircase next to Draco and waited for it to take them to the top.

When they finally reached the top Hermione again waited for an indication as to what her next move might be and was once again startled when Draco stepped off the top stair and held his hand out for Hermione to keep her balance as she followed in suit. Draco knocked and waited accordingly until invited in by the Headmistress and pulled Hermione in tow by the hand that he had yet to let go of.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy, I trust you trip was enjoyable?" The Professor inquired while offering both of the teens a seat.

"Quite thankyou Professor."

"And Miss. Granger what may I do for you?" Hermione grabbed desperately for an excuse as to what she was doing in the office with Draco Malfoy.

"I, um, I wanted to, um…"

"Hermione managed to pull me in out of the cold and lead the way up and I would very much prefer it if she were to stay during this meeting." Draco answered before Hermione could escape, leaving him alone with a person who's close friends death he had been responsible for. Hermione raised an eyebrow in Draco's direction to which he returned a silent plea for her to stay with him until he was out of the presence of the Professor. Hermione gave an almost unnoticeable nod in Draco's general direction to show she understood.

"Now Mr. Malfoy with current situation I think it wise that you not live with any of your fellow Slytherins but in your own room that has been fitted with a password portrait and you can have access to the kitchens and a private bathroom."

"I very much appreciate you opening the school to me professor and I would like to thankyou for being so accommodating."

"It is my duty as your Headmistress, Mr. Malfoy, to provide you with a safe haven in the school, so do not thank me." The strained manner in which the Professor spoke showed that it was under immense pressure that she was allowing Draco to ever enter her school again. While all the discussion was going on Hermione was looking around the office and for the umteenth noticing all the changes Professor McGonagall had made since taking over the running of the school. Hermione also noticed the Professor Dumbledore's portrait was a little more awake than any of the other former Headmasters (or mistresses) smiling Hermione realised that Dumbledore had probably talked his successor into taking Malfoy in and that McGonagall had probably spent hours debating the topic with all of the witches and wizards hanging on her wall.

"Now Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger I will show you to your room Mr. Malfoy and leave you to yourselves." With that the Headmistress moved swiftly from her chair and started down the stairs not even waiting to see if either of them was following her. Hermione began to take notice of every turn they made (and let me tell you there were a _LOT_ of turns) as to make her way back to her common room.

"This is the entrance to your room Mr. Malfoy the password is Albus, I trust you will see me if there is anything on your mind. Goodnight Mr. Malfoy, Merry Christmas Miss. Granger."

"Merry Christmas Professor" Hermione replied, as Draco simply nodded at the professor becoming impatient for her to leave. As soon as she was out of earshot he breathed a sigh of relief and slumped a little.

"Thankyou for staying with me, I was afraid she might kill me had I been alone with her."

"Not a problem" Hermione said still somewhat confused as to why Malfoy had come back.

"Albus" Hermione was startled out of her thoughts to find Malfoy looking at her with a raised eyebrow and gesturing inside the room. Hermione followed Draco into the room and sat on one of the armchairs in front of the raging fire. Hermione sat in the chair in silence for a long time watching as the flames did a gentle waltz around the grate.

"Why did you bring me inside?" Hermione looked up nearly surprised to see the blonde sitting opposite her, staring intently into the fire.

"I don't know, you weren't making your way inside and I couldn't let you stand in the cold all night, could I?" Hermione replied the remnants of a smile playing across her lips.

"Well you could've. But I ment why help me after all that I've done to you?" Hermione thought for a moment before giving her reply.

"Because everything in my life has changed and I figure that there's no point hating anyone. Everyone's angry with you for either letting Snape kill Prof. Dumbledore or angry with you for not killing him, you're in a no win situation." Hermione Looked up to see Draco still looking into the fireplace, "Harry told me about that night that you couldn't do it when it came to the crunch. Draco, to me that says something…it means that you can't be your father. Which is where everyone thought you were going but I think faced with the same situation at your age your father would have done it without hesitation." Hermione was a little surprised at her answer she had always thought that if she ever saw Malfoy again it would be during war, him fighting against her. She thought she would hate him for what happened that night but she now realised that if she had truly hated him, Draco would probably still be standing outside in the cold. "How come you didn't come inside?"

"Do you know what it's like to know you were responsible for someones death? I couldn't do it; I couldn't just walk back in, into the place where a man died because I was torn. Where a man lost his life because I never made my decision until it was to late." Hermione couldn't see his face clearly but she had heard that tone in only one other person's voice and it had been after he'd seen all the people ever killed by Voldemort, Harry's voice had taken on a subtle change after he'd seen those people he was never the same. Hermione could hear the same tone in Draco's voice now, like he wished that he had not lived through the experience, that he had died as well because even if he hadn't died a part of him had.

"You know, you and Harry are so alike for people so different."

"I know it's weird but I wish I was more like him. Potter's always known where his head was at, he knew what his role in all this was but me I was never sure, I will always hate Potter but I don't know about what he stands for…" Draco trailed off and averted his eyes back to the fire.

Hermione took a deep breath and got up to leave Draco in his own thoughts but as she opened the portrait to leave Draco spoke again.

"Please don't leave, say with me just for one night."

"But…But I…. well ok I don't see what harm it'll do." Draco looked up at her and smiled. It was the first time Hermione had ever seen him smile but it as tired as it was it also looked genuine and friendly and she couldn't help but smile back. Draco slowly stood up and moved to his bed, offering half to Hermione she laid down and yawned. Draco moved slowly closer until he was touching Hermione. She rolled over so she was on her side and backed into Draco, fitting perfectly into the shape of his body. When his arm came over her body Hermione didn't even blink.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why not?" Came the reply.

"Don't do this Draco, why change now?" She asked taking his hand is hers.

"I didn't change now Hermione, I'm still me I just got more of a say in my life."

"Oh yeah and what exactly did you say?"

"I said no."

"To?"

"The Dark Mark, to my father, to that world."

"Ok I feel a _but_ coming on."

"But it's doesn't mean I suddenly want to be part of the Potter fan club and fight in this war. I just want out of it all, I want to be neutral." Hermione yawned and nodded, she could understand that, if she were Draco she would've wanted out too.

There was a lot of talking that night about their stance on many things and there was no sleep for many, many hours but when they did fall asleep both did so with a smile on their face and a new understanding of the other.

A/N: I like leaving it there but if you would like me to continues for another chapter I can but I think that's the romantic place to leave it. So R and R guys coz I love hearing from you!! Merry Christmas!!

**Love You All**

**Manda**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I've been asked to add a chapter so I will. This story probably will go for one more chapter now but then it will be finished. So heeeeere we gooooooo!!

**Christmas morning**

Draco woke up on Christmas morning and looked down at Hermione Granger, who was still sleeping in his arms. A smile spread across Draco's lips as he remembered that he was back at Hogwarts. It was early and he was being careful not to wake Hermione up as he got comfortable, laying an arm more snugly around her waist. Draco could feel how small Hermione's frame was as she mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over burying her head into Draco's chest. He had noticed that she had lost a bit of weight last night as he'd given her the once over however, now he realised that the weight loss was probably dramatic. Hermione was still beautiful in her own way, her hair was still frizzy but she had grown into her teeth and looking at her it was easy to see she had probably been quite voluptuous and curvy before she had lost the weight she had.

"Merry Christmas Hermione" Draco whispered into the mass of frizz that Hermione's hair and kissed her on the top of the head before disentangling himself from her arms and climbing out of bed to head to Hogsmead for some _very_ last minuet Christmas shopping.

Hermione was heading to the kitchen for a very belated breakfast when she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around to see Ron running down the stairs into the entrance hall she was already standing in.

"Hermione, where were you last night? I was worried sick" he puffed trying to regain some of the breath that had been lost from running, while giving his best friend the once over, she figured looking for injury.

"I was just out, and I'm fine" Hermione responded with a smile of reassurance.

"Just out? I thought you were going out for a walk and you never came back," Ron said the telltale redness starting to show in his ears and spreading fast to his cheeks, "it was completely irresponsible of you."

"God Ron, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," Hermione said the small offer of a challenge in her voice, "and as for irresponsible, well, you are hardly known for _your_ responsibility, are you?"

"Harry said we had to stick together, I'm just trying to keep my word" Ron answered voice lowering and sounding defeated.

"He said stick together, not, keep me under house arrest," Hermione answered getting more and more angry, "not that it matters. You are not Harry, Ronald, so stop trying to be."

"Oh, that's right because I'm the bad guy here, right? You just keep acting like Harry's just going to come waltzing back into our lives and everything will be how it used to be. But you know what, he's never coming back and you need to accept that."

"How…how dare you…how…how could you even suggest that?" Hermione answered in a deadly whisper. "Don't you ever talk about him like that…" Hermione reached out and in one movement slapped her best friend across the face so hard that he stumbled a little and the snap echoed around the curved ceiling.

"You need to get used to the idea sooner rather than later Hermione" Ron said regaining his composure before turning on his heel and walking away.

Hermione stood stunned for a second, Ron had just expressed her greatest fear as if it were fact rather than an opinion. Then once the realisation hit Hermione she started to cry, not loud harrowing sobs, but rather soft, almost delicate ones. However, if one looked at the way they were escaping her body with such force as to make her small frame physically shake with the effort, loud harrowing sobs would probably have been more appropriate. Sinking to the floor with her back against the wall Hermione wished Harry had been here to help.

**A/N: What do ya'll think…I know it's short but anymore would have interfered with the **_**moment **_**of what was going on. **

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda**


End file.
